Of Cellos and Goldfish
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: Willow Winchester is in love with the musical workshop in the bunker she shares with her brothers. How will an incident with an open bag of Goldfish crackers effect her relationship (or lack thereof) with a certain prophet. She just wanted some Goldfish... Kevin x OC


**Hello Lovelies! I know, I should be working on various other fics but this plot bunny kept biting at me. Much like "Conceal Don't feel", this one was also written at like 2am and I was eating a lot of Goldfish crackers. And ever since he was introduced, I always wondered if Kevin ever missed his cello. There may be a sequel with this idea. So there's my inspiration.**

**It's also kinda staged late, since this fic takes place at the end of season eight and season ten starts in 11 days (I have a countdown app on my phone, don't judge me) Speaking of that, who's not emotionally prepared for season ten..? This girl!**

**So without further ado, I present, Of Cellos and Goldfish! And adorable Kevin Fluff!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She ran the file over the wood, back and forth, the shavings and dust collecting in piles on the desk. Once the block was more defined, she blew on it lightly and replaced the thick file with a finer one, setting to work once more. She hummed to herself, gentle fingers shaping the wood in her hands; she loved the sound of the file, it was soothing. Especially considering the demon killing and endless stress about her brothers dying; it was nice to have that constant in her life and she took a comfort in it.<p>

She remembered the first time she entered the bunker with the boys. It was fun exploring it, to finally find a place to maybe call home that wasn't a cheap motel with questionable stains or sleeping in the back of the impala; she wanted a home that didn't move around. Willow pretty much passed out when she opened a door in one of the lower halls and found her room. Instruments lined the walls, each in various states of "Dress", as she liked to call it. There were many violins and violas, some with just the wood, some with and without varnish; not very many had fingerboards or pegs. Two cellos lay on their sides, one with a huge crack down its face and the other had a hole in its side. On the opposite wall, a dusty baby grand piano sat along with a few brass instruments. The boys had found her hyperventilating on the floor of the hall, a grin plastered to her face. They just regarded her with confused and amused smiles. Ever since the time she was accidentally enrolled in the orchestra class one of the times the siblings had gone to school, it was all she had talked about. She bought and stole music books and constantly asked for various instrument, even though she was always refused. She had fallen in love.

She set the file down and was about to pick up the small piece of sand paper to better define the scrolling when someone cleared their throat at the door, "Willow, you hungry?" Placing the unfinished cello scroll on the desk, she turned in her chair, stretching, "A little, I guess." She titled her head in Dean's direction with a small grin. He returned it, "Come on, I made Phillies and Sammy bought Goldfish on his last grocery run." He began to head down the hall, but the mass of red hair was already rushing down the hall ahead of him. She may have been a 19-year-old girl but, she loved Goldfish; she had very few fond memories of her childhood but the best one always involved the crackers.

Sammy sat in the kitchen, looking weary at the table, holding his head, but heard footsteps from the hall and perked up. Sam may have been half-dead but he would fake in front of Willow, if only to keep her from worrying about him. Within two seconds of being in the room, Willow pounced on her brother' back, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Sam laughed, "You're welcome. I figured since you couldn't go on the hunt with us, it'd be a nice 'sorry' present…?" he seemed a bit uneasy about his answer. Willow slid off his back, suppressing a growl.

Since Sam had started the trials, Dean had gotten more protective of her, refusing to let her go on hunts, telling her to do research instead, saying it was safer. She was angry, for being left at the bunker or at times random hotels, and being left in the dark about Sam; she found the bloody tissues around the time Dean did. At first, she fought and tried with all her might to sneak onto the trials and hunts but Dean was relentless; even going as far as locking her in her room a few times. Eventually, she stopped trying to go on hunts and just stayed holed up in her workshop, repairing instruments to keep herself busy.

She gave Sam a fake grin and made herself a plate, sitting next to Dean at the table. Taking a bite of her sandwich, Willow pulled up her music on her laptop and began to edit her newest piece. She didn't look up until she heard a third plate hit the table. Bottle green eyes widened in surprise and a look of confusion glossed over her features. Sitting across from her was a boy around her age, not one of _her_ boys. He had dark russet hair that brushed against the tops of his ears and a light five-a-clock shadow. His deep brown eyes were sunken into the bags that rested underneath them; he didn't look like he'd slept at all in the past few days. He looked at her with curiosity, taking a sip from his glass of water.

Willow titled her head in confusion, "Were you boys gonna tell me that you were bringing a friend over?" The boy met her gaze, brown eyes flashing with recognition as he took a sip of water. She looked him over, several features coming back to her. She stuck her right hand out, a smile gracing her face, "I'm Willow. You're Kevin, right?" He nodded and gripped her hand, shaking it. Before he could draw back, she flipped his hand over gently, examining his fingers, "Bass or Cello?" Kevin looked taken aback, "What?" Willow rolled her eyes, "Your right hand still curls around your glass like it's a bow," She tugged at his left hand, pointing to his fingers, "And you have callouses on your fingertips." Kevin raised a brow, a faint smirk playing on his lips, "How do you know I don't play violin or viola?" She grinned, "Your hands are too big and your fingers are long enough to shift properly. So which is it?" He flipped her hand over and she let him, "Cello. If I played bass, I would have this." He ran a finger gently over her pointer finger, where her blister from plucking had long since calloused over.

Dean cleared his throat and Kevin released her hand, a small flush on his cheeks, "Kevin's gonna stay here for a while until he decodes the rest of the tablet." He narrowed his eyes until they were just slits of emerald, flicking his gaze between the two younger adults suspiciously. Willow just rolled her eyes at her older brother's protectiveness. She closed her laptop and picked up her food, "Well, I have a cello to repair. See you boys in the morning." She grinned at them before heading towards her workshop, leaving the boys to their dinner.

As soon as he heard Willow's door shut, Dean turned to the prophet, a scowl across his face, "You stay away from my sister, all you're here for is to decipher the tablet so we can close the gates to hell and get Sammy better." Kevin just nodded and returned to his food, looking over his notes. However, instead of seeing the various sigils and symbols he had written down, he only saw a mischievous pair of green eyes and a clever grin.

OoOoO

Willow sat back and yawned, looking over her work. The scroll and peg box had been drilled and the glaze was now drying, it would be a few hours before it was dry and even then, it would be a few days before she could apply the varnish since it had to cure in the sun. She groaned at the amount of work she still had ahead of her and looked at the clock, 1:23am. After yawning again, the redhead decided that it was time to turn in, but first, some Goldfish. She smirked tiredly and wrapped one of her dad's old hoodies around herself, before heading down the hallway. She inhaled the familiar scent of whiskey and cheap cologne and her whole being seemed to relax.

Her feet padded quietly passed her brother's rooms and into the kitchen. She flipped on the stove light and began to rummage through the cupboards in search of the fish shaped crackers. After a few minutes into her quest, Willow had decided that, either: Sam and Dean had hidden the Goldfish really well or had _completely_ lied about them. Just as she began to plan their brutal murders in her mind, an orange and white pouch caught her eye on the top shelf. She grinned, _there_! Since neither of the boys had any need of a step stool, there was not one in the entire bunker, leaving Willow, who had never gotten above 5'5, without any way to reach the top shelf. She carefully examined her surroundings and in a few seconds, she stood on a chair and had one foot braced on the thin counter, reaching for the package.

She should have thought that the rolling desk chair was a _horrible_ idea but she didn't want to lift a chair and the sound of dragging it would only attract attention.

Rolling chair = _bad_ idea.

Just as Willow's fingers brushed the paper bag, her weight on the chair shifted just enough off balance to cause the chair to slide backwards, leaving her legs splayed between the counter and the chair. In less than two seconds, she was tittering off the counter and towards the linoleum, a shower of Goldfish coming down with her. A small squeak escaped her as she began to fall and she shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. Just as the chair had slid away from her, strong arms caught her in a warm embrace. Willow lay there for a second with her eyes squeezed shut, heart racing as if she'd just run a marathon. She opened one eye then the other, looking down at herself, checking that she was okay, then looked up at her savior as he placed her feet on the ground.

Brown eyes looked down at her with panic and alarm written in them, "Kevin? Are you okay? What are you still doing up?" She asked, much like a concerned mother would. The prophet gripped her shoulders and stared at her, warm chocolate clashing with glistening emerald, "To hell with me! What were you thinking, Willow?! Are you alright?!" his voice was sharp and urgent. She pointed to the Goldfish that now littered the floor, "I was hungry." Her voice was small and she looked down sheepishly, "I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up and thanks for saving me." She turned to leave but Kevin still held her arm, "Don't ever do that again." She ripped her arm out of his grip and had his arm pinned behind his back and pressed against the wallpaper in less than a second, "Don't _ever_ tell me what to do, _prophet_. I am a _hunter_, I can kill you with _anything_ and in _every_ way I know how without hesitation. You'll do well to remember that." Willow hissed in his ear before pushing him away and turning out of the room, leaving Kevin breathing harshly against the wall.

A soft chuckle came from the far entrance, making Kevin turn, "I told you to leave her alone." Dean said with a smug smirk, causing the prophet to scowl. The hunter just motioned to the mess of Goldfish, "You wanna clean this shit up?" then turned out of the room much like his sister had a moment before.

OoOoO

Willow tossed and turned in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Her chest panged with regret and she knew why. She hadn't meant to hurt Kevin like that, she just sort of snapped. She wished she could take back her words, he was just worried about her; he just sounded so much like Dean did whenever she snuck out on hunts. She flung her arm over her eyes and groaned; she would have to go and apologize. She _hated_ admitting that she was wrong and hated apologizing even more. She would wait until morning; she nodded and snuggled back into her covers. A few minutes later, her stomach growled and she glared at the ceiling. Kicking off her covers, Willow patted down the hall once again in search of food.

Stepping into the kitchen, she was first aware of how Goldfish-free the floor was and then the paper bag of crackers that sat upon the counter with a sticky note attached to it,

'_Sorry for before. _

_I left the Goldfish down for you. _

_-Kevin_'

Willow smiled gently and picked up the bag, heading out of the kitchen and into the room where he had set up shop.

She found him slumped over at the desk and smiled again. Placing down the crackers, she gently lifted him from the table and over onto the bed. He wasn't as heavy as her brothers were, so it wasn't as difficult but she still stumbled a bit. She laid him onto the mattress and lifted the sheets and comforter over him. Willow looked down at him. His face looked so worn and tired but peaceful and calm with sleep. She traced the scratches on his face lightly, admiring the way his hair fell into his eyes. She smiled and bent to kiss his forehead. Her lips barely brushed his forehead, when an arm lashed out and gently gripped her arm, pulling her onto the bed.

She rolled to the other side of him with a squeal of surprise and he rolled on top of her, his arm caging her. Willow glared, her bottle green eyes piercing, "Lemme up, Kevin." He smirked, "No." he bent until their faces were inches apart, "Not until you tell me why you're here." She rolled her eyes and mumbled something. He shook his head, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." She growled, "I said, IcametotellyouthatIwassorry." She said in a rush, looking away, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. He nudged her neck with his nose softly, "Now, was that so har-" His smug response was cut off by her gripping his hair and pushing her lips to his.

Her stomach got in knots as his lips moved against hers. His arms wrapped around her and hers lay around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled her against him, making her moan quietly, allowing him access for his tongue to explore. She hooked her leg around his waist and he gripped it, pulling higher. They lay there, lips exploring each other, hands roaming, for a few more minutes before they broke apart for air.

Kevin rolled off her, panting lightly, still holding her against him in a soft yet firm embrace. Willow snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. He buried his face in her hair, doing the same. They sat in an easy silence, just cuddled up, taking comfort in each other's warmth.

Just as Willow began to doze off, Kevin nudged her gently, "Willow?"

"Shh." She pushed a finger to his lips lazily, eyes still shut, "Sleep."

He rolled his eyes and hugged her to his chest tighter, as if some unseen force would rip her from his arms.

OoOoO

The door slammed against the wall loudly, causing Kevin to jerk awake, arms tightening around Willow, who remained motionless, though she glared up at the ceiling at the voice. "Kevin, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, stalking towards the bed. The ginger hunter sighed, but sat up, eyes narrowed until they were slits of emerald, "Dean Samuel Winchester!" She snapped, causing her brother to freeze mid stride, "What business do you have with my boyfriend at 7:47 in the morning?" she asked in a calm business like tone. "_BOYFRIEND?!_" Dean and Kevin chocked out.

Willow smiled at the prophet and turned to her brother with a scowl, "Yes, boyfriend. Is this a problem?" Dean bristled a little at the title but righted himself and cleared his throat, "Just a few conditions, no sleep overs and no babies." Both teenagers blushed furiously at the comment, but Willow recovered and nodded.

She turned to Kevin and smiled, "I guess I gotta go." She smiled and he smiled back and leaned in for a kiss but Dean cleared his throat from the doorway, "Anytime now, sis." She gave him a quick peck before heading out the door with her brother winking at him before the door shut.

Willow headed towards the kitchen, passing Sam on the way, "Somebody's in a good mood." He mused tiredly, and she giggled, "I called Dean by the middle name that we figured out and it totally worked." That got him to laugh, even if it sounded like more of a cough than anything. Pouring her morning coffee, the young Winchester headed back to her workshop to finish the cello repair.

Closing the door to her workshop, she slid down it to the floor with the biggest smile on her face, "I have a boyfriend." She giggled, sipping her coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>DAW! Willow being all school girl crush! <strong>

**So, as I said I may continue this as a two-shot if I have the time, which may not happen until like december, when school gets out. Cause I just started the Colleges! AHHH! This means almost no time for anything else!**

**But I will try my bestest to get a sequel out! But until that happens, this will stay a one-shot.**

**Lemme know how you liked it, I always love comments and things, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.**

**Please, leave a contribution in the little box,**

**Until next time lovelies,**

**~Shikamaru'sLove**


End file.
